gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Sōma
Sōma (蒼馬 (そうま), Sōma) is a junior high school student that appears in the first episode of the sixth anime adaption. He is Mana Inuyama's classmate and Hiroto's older brother. Appearance Personality History Sōma walks with his brother Hiroto, as he teases his classmate Yūta, when he believes that a yōkai is the cause of the recent incident at the Shibuya Crossing, he claims that yōkai do not exist. Mana arrives with them and hits Sōma, which he complains why she hit him rather than Hiroto for teasing Yūta. She tells him that as the older brother he should be responsible for his brother. Yūta suggests to sends a letter to Kitarō, which he and his brother do not believe him, asking if he knows where the Yōkai Post is. Mana finds it from someone on the internet, when they find the Post in an alley, Yūta tells that that Kitarō will come with the sound "clop-clop", the brothers joke about it, but Mana quickly stops them by hitting Sōma again, using him to write the letter. They watch as Mana drops the letter in the it, which he tells her that she is going to be cursed. After she accidentally slips from a bottle, Sōma and his brother are gone. The next day, Mana scolds him, asking that Hiroto has been bullying Yūta again, which he claims that it is not his business, but Mana retorts that it is as he is the older brother. Suddenly crows fly out from a tree and a street lamp starts flickering, when they hear a "clop-clop" sound. They remember what Yūta said, slowly turning around, but see nothing, momentarily relieved, but are scared when a boy appears infront of them, causing Sōma to run off.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 1 In episode two, he and his brother attended "The Batteries" concert. Suddenly, the lights go out and Miage-Nyūdō sends everyone in the stadium to the Spirit World. After Miage-Nyūdō was defeated, everyone who was sent to the Spirit World returns, including Sōma and his brother, both of whom were confused of what had happened. Mana finds him and he asks if she came to watch as well, to which she hits him and calls him an idiot and starts crying. She calls him an idiot again with the relief that they're safe.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 2 In episode eight, On a trip to an old house, he and Arimoto were roughhousing when they should have been cleaning, causing Mana to chase after them until Sōma trips, knocking a gravestone down. He places it back in position, assuming they won't get in trouble, unaware that they have awakened and enraged a yōkai. At night, he and Arimoto are discussing in a park, when the yōkai arrives and attacks them. They are then left in a catatonic state, being treated in the hospital. After Kitarō and Kagami-Jijii defeat the Gasha-Dokuro, Sōma and Arimoto awoke from their catatonic state.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 8 In episode 12, after the 808 Tanuki managed to takeover Japan's government and instilled their rules, many fell under their influence, including Sōma and his brother, who wore Tanuki tails to show their allegiance. He and his brother bully a kid supposedly for being anti-tanuki, but are stopped by Mana. They intimidate her, claiming that they will report her to the Gyōbu-Danuki, but decides to leave, stating that they have enough time to bully the kid again. After the defeat of the 808 Tanuki, things return to normal. Mana finds him the next morning, and he apologizes about yesterday. Mana assures him that the Tanuki were at fault for all of it. She teases him by lightly hitting him on the head, telling him to hurry up or they will be late for school.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 12 Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Anime original characters